Peter
PeterThe Prophecy (Transcript) was a minor character featured in Legend Quest. A citizen of Puebla, New Spain to attends the same school as Leo, Peter is abrasive, intolerant and rude, though values Leo as a friend. History Early life Peter was likely born in Puebla, Mexico around the same time as Leo, which would put his year of birth at or around 1798. He's apparently been friends, or at least acquaintances with Leo for quite some time and the two attend the same school. Despite thinking Leo is crazy, he was shown to be on somewhat friendly terms with him. Legball Peter was playing Legball with his friends either before school or on a recces-type break. He appeared to be on the same team as Leo, given him saying I got you to Leo. Their game however is interrupted when Leo gets engaged in a conversation with Don Andrés. Afterwards, Peter scores a goal by hurling the Legball Ball into the goal, which Leo scolds him not to do. Afterwards, Peter and Leo get into an argument, with Peter calling the game stupid. After Leo gets into a conversation with Don Andrés, Peter ask him if he's having one of his "special times" again, much to Leo's embarrassment. After Marcella enters the picture, she ask if she can join, which Peter denies. Peter and his friend decide to leave, stating that they're used to Leo's weirdness, but being around a Hechicera is to much for them. School Disaster After Leo gets into an argument with Teodora at the school, Peter calls Leo a cuckoo. Horroroso Invasion Peter is turned into a zombie off screen. Conquering of Puebla After the Horroroso Invasion, Peter thanks Leo, calling him a freak, but "our" freak. Personality and traits Peter is an enthusiastic teenager who loves to play sports, particularly Legball with his friends, Leo San Juan and the currently nameless Brown Haired Boy. Peter however is a bully who harasses Marcella on the grounds that he believes her to be a Hechicera. Peter is shown to be very intolerant of others with different ways of life, such as when he calls Marcella and Leo freaks ad weirdos, and when he refuses to play with the ladder. It's implied that Peter seems to care about Leo as a friend on some level however, as he called him "our freak" near the end of The Prophecy. Appearance and apparel Peter is short and portly with dark skin and dark brown hair. He wears a small, cream colored shirt that exposes much of the upper section of his belly. Over that, he wears a red vest that doesn't cover up much. Underneath that, he wears greenish pants. Relationships Leo San Juan Although he's rude to Leo, he tolerates his weirdness and seems to enjoy spending time with him, showing him respect and even kindness at rare points. Marcella Peter doesn't care for Marcella since he believes her to be a hechicera. He generally antagonizes her and refuses to play games with her. Skills and abilities *'Sports:' Peter is shown to be fairly skilled at certain sports. Appearances * The Prophecy * The Mart (dream) Trivia * Peter's name is never actually mentioned in the show proper, it is however mentioned in the official subtitles of the show before his dialogue. Curiously, the official subtitles do not give the name of his friend, or any other citizen of Puebla, sans Marcella, Leo and Friar Godofredo. Citations Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Puebla Category:New Spain Category:Teenagers Category:Minor Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Americans Category:Mexicans